The Tale of Two Kids: When Knuckles Met Rouge
by Moegedow
Summary: It has been said that Knuckles and Rouge was destined to be together from the start. Well, it all started not when they met at the Master Emerald, but when they were children.
1. Prolog

The Tale of Two Kids: How Knuckles Met Rouge  
  
Wuzz up, yo! My name is Maurice, but I'm also known as Moegedow, an author and web master of Moeman Works. I've been reading up on these great stories and I wondered, why don't I write my own. To show my appreciation to the couple destined to be, Knuckles and Rouge, I'm writing this fanfic to activate your imagination and stir up your mind. This is my first so please go gentle on me. Read and enjoy!  
  
PROLOG  
  
So, we all know the story. After that big deal with the Arc and the Ultimate Weapon, Knuckles and Rouge settled down and had a family together. Knuckles still watching over the Master Emerald and seeing his kids play in the lush jungles and grassy plains of Angel Island. Rouge, even though she's still doing jobs for the government, still finds the time to come home, play with the kids, and get some loving from her favorite knucklehead. As their children play, one of their daughters walked up to the loving couple. She was a young echidna with beautiful purple eyes and fur like her mother. Her little dress with red hearts on it jumped around along with her as she happily skipped to her proud parents.  
  
"Daddy, why do you watch over this green thingy," she said. "Well," Knuckles started, "I was given a task to do by someone long ago. I forgot why I was given this job or how I got it, but I stuck to it no matter what." "And without him sticking to his job he wouldn't have met your mom," Rouge said as she sat by her red echidna and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Oh, daddy's blushing!" "Oh yea!" Knuckles exclaimed. "Then how about I give you one to see how you like it!" Knuckles quickly jumped up in excitement and puckered up his lips to try and steal a kiss for his daughter. She yelled out huge screaming laughs as she frantically tries to escape from the mad kisser. "Mommy help! He's trying to kiss me!" she yelled. "Sorry, I can't! He won't stop until he gets what he wants!" Rouge yelled back laughing hysterically at Knuckles' attempts of getting a kiss from his little girl. "I got you!" Knuckles exclaimed as he scoops up his little girl and starts kissing her all over her face. She couldn't do anything in the strong echidna's arms but laugh and dodge her father's puckered lips.  
  
So as you can see, all is happy and well on Angel Island. You can say that Knuckles and Rouge was made from one another from the start. But did you know that their love for one another dates back to when they first met? I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that 'Yea, they first started to love each other when Rouge tried to take the Master Emerald from Knuckles.' No, their love from one another can date back to when they where young. Yes, their love for one another was predetermined from the start on that faithful day when Knuckles first met Rouge. So let's turn back that clock to tell the tale of two kids, when Knuckles met Rouge. 


	2. Chapter 1

*First thing's first. Knuckles and Rouge are created and owned by Sega, and a picture on the Jewel Shipping Shrine inspired this story. Whoever done that picture of Knuckles and Rouge when they where kids own the credit of the inspiration. Now with that out of the way, lets start the story*  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
The large and lush island on the sea was calm and quiet. The sea gently caresses the shores as the island sleeps under the shinning stars. Then, off in the distance, the sun slowly rises giving himself time to prepare the busy morning. As the sun gave off his radiance, the island slowly awakened in the golden light of the sun. As the sun erased the darkness leaving nothing but blue sky, the island came alive with sounds of animals giving of their daily symphony of grunts, yawns, and chirps. Then the inhabitants of the island rose with the sun to greet the day that has been brought upon them. Everyone on the island wanted to greet the golden rays of the sun, all except one.  
  
On the beach, the sound of the crashing waves and the rushing water was suddenly drowned out by loud, overbearing, snores. The snores radiated from a young boy who took a nap on the beach. He was a funny looking creature with red fur and long dreadlocks that stretched shortly beyond his shoulders. He wore shoes that where yellow and red in color and it resembles no other footwear on the island. He wore gloves that resembled boxing gloves but were white and specially made to cover his knuckle barbs on his hands. In the distance, voices called out only to be overpowered by the child's snoring. Then someone emerged from the lush forest to find the source of the racket. He walked closer to the snoring child.  
Closer.  
Closer.  
Then this strange figure took in a huge breath and yelled.  
"WWWWWAAAAKKKEEE UUUUPPPPPPP!!!!!"  
  
The yelling was loud enough to pierce through the child's barrier and enter his ears, quickly disturbing the child of his slumber.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"  
"It's ok, young master, I'm here."  
"Wha... what? Oh it's only you, Jouleolus."  
"Yes, it's me, young master, your servant and trainer Jouleolus." This creature look a lot like the young child except older and has more muscle mass. His fur was a dark red color and he wore black gloves that only covered his knuckle barbs and palms. "Knackuleous, why are you out here when you should be in your sleeping quarters. This is not how a young prince should act before his corrination," Jouleolus exclaimed. "Jouleolus, I didn't feel like sleeping in that room. Besides, I enjoy sleeping outside better." "And another thing," the child added, "My name is Knuckles. Knackuleous sound stupid for a guy like me, so call me Knuckles. It sounds cooler "  
  
"Come on Knuckler, or whoever you want to be called, it's time for your training."  
"First off, it Knuckles. K.N.U.C.K.L.E.S. Knuckles. And second, why do I have to do this in the first place?"  
As soon as young Knuckles said that, a twinkle sparked in Jouleolus' eye. Whenever that happens, Knuckles knows that he is in for a very, very long story. "Wait," Knuckles said halting the proud speaker. Knuckles quickly got some sand and drug it into a pile. After that small pile was finished, he sat down to get ready for the exhaustingly long story. "Ok, you can start now." Then Jouleolus started the long story about the history of this proud race and the reasons behind the corrination. For the sake of the story, I won't derail you from the details so I'll tell you the important parts.  
  
Knuckles is the prince of the whole Echidna race on Angel Island. He was born of royal blood just like his father and mother. Knuckles' father, the king, was the protector of powerful gems called Chaos Emeralds and one huge emerald called the Master Emerald for years. It is customary that when the prince of the king and queen reaches a certain age, he will be dubbed the duty of Guardian from his father and must protect the emeralds until the next in line comes. The duty of Guardian is passed down only though those blessed with royal blood, and the one who receives this title must be trained diligently to protect the Master Emerald from those who want to possess it's power.  
  
After the excruciating story, Knuckles sat up slowly and dusted the sand off his legs and tail. "Come on, young Knackuleous, we must return to the king's palace and train. Remember, you Guardian corrination is only 3 day's away, young master." "Ok Jouleolus, I understand," Knuckles said.  
  
"And I told you my name is Knuckles!" 


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER THREE  
  
The sun's rays stretch as far as the eyes can see. It raced across the ocean and into the city streets of Station Square where the people were already ready to start a new day in their lives. The rays entered in the buildings awaking those who are still in their deep slumber. A child was still in a deep slumber in a nearby building. The sun slowly moved up showing off more of its radiance through her bedroom window. The little girl awakened slowly to see the sun peek through the skyscrapers. She woke up and stretched out her arms and her wings as she arose from her bed. She had white fur and purple wings and was wearing a little pink pajama that was wrinkled from the sleep. As soon as see found her heart shaped slippers, the door opened to reveal a warm smile.  
  
"Rouge, honey, you up?"  
"Yes, mom, I'm up," Rouge said as she wipes the sand from her eyes.  
"Well, hurry up, honey, you got to be ready for school."  
"Ok, mom."  
Today was the day Rouge goes to a new year of school. She wasn't very happy about being awake to go but she had no choice. She went through her usual monotonous rut of getting out of bed, taking a shower, and getting ready to go to school. As Rouge finished her shower she wondered if this new school year would be any different from the other school years. She shrugged of the idea and put on the clothes that her mother put out for her. "Rouge, hurry up so you can eat breakfast." "Ok, mom. I'm almost done," Rouge yelled back. She put on her pink, heart shaped backpack and exited her room. The hallway is decorated with picture mosaics of Rouge and her family. At the end of the hall you can see a picture of young Rouge receiving a black belt from her martial arts master. She stopped for a moment to admire the aroma of pancakes and bacon cooking in the kitchen. "Come on honey, eat before it gets cold."  
  
After breakfast, Rouge rushed to the door only to be halted by her father. "Now Rouge honey," her father started. "I want you to have a good day at school. Study hard and make those good grades, ok?" "Ok daddy," Rouge answered as she gave her father a kiss on the cheek. "Daddy, why do I have to go? It's always the same boring school and nothing new or exciting happens." "I know that school can be boring," he said, "But trust me. It will be different this year. I promise."  
  
"Promise daddy?" Rouge asked.  
"Yes, Rouge, I promise."  
Knowing that her father is always right, Rouge walked to the waiting yellow school bus on the city bus stop. As she sat down in her seat, she couldn't help but wonder what new things she can discover. 'Maybe I'll get a new friend, or something better!' Rouge thought to herself. 'Maybe something will happen this year. Something really good.'  
  
'Maybe it will come sooner that I think.'  
  
*From Moegedow: Sorry for letting this chapter be short. I wanted to go ahead and introduce the characters so I can go ahead and finish the story. If you got any comments or whatever, send them to me. Please no flooding or flaming of any kind. Thanks* 


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE  
  
After a rigorous eight our training period, young Knuckles slumped to his seat in the throne room. Knuckles was out of breath from the harsh training. Huffing, puffing, and praying for some relief, Knuckles plopped down on his chair and began taking in deep breaths.  
  
"Huuuuuuuuhh, aaaaahhhhhhhh."  
"What's wrong son," the king asked, "Was the training too much for you?"  
"Oh my poor child," the queen said. "Do you need any help, Knackuleous?"  
"No... mom. No...dad," Knuckles said between breaths. "The training wasn't to much, and I don't need help."  
Jouleolus walked in a few minutes later with a couple of scars and bruises on his face and chest.  
"So, how is my son progressing?" the king asked.  
"Your son, my lord, is progressing very quickly. He will be a fine Guardian to the royal family."  
"Thank you, Jouleolus. You're a great asset to the royal family," the king said. "I, Jouleolus, am here to serve you, my lord." The palace was filled with people and servants preparing for the corrination. Everyone in the palace was getting the royal hall ready. New curtains were placed and the old ones were removed. The floor was so clean that you could see your face clearly. Everything was so organized, so perfect, so... So...  
  
So...  
  
Boring. Purely, terrifyingly boring. Knuckles have when through everything and nothing sparks his interests anymore. Knuckles would never have any fun with his family because he either would be out training or his parents would be off to handle royal business. The only way that Knuckles' parents ever got the time to spend with him is when they would all take a walk to the mountains on Angel Island. While there, Knuckles and his parents would leave all of their duties to spend time with each other. Knuckles' father would tell stores of the great wars and his mother would tell legends of great people the island in which they inhibit. Once he heard of a story from her mother about a legendary echidna from Angel Island that climbed the same high peak they stand close to. Legend has it that this echidna took a soaring leap and glided clear cross the clear, blue ocean to the other side of the world. There he experienced stone cities that stretched farther then the sky and strange looking creatures that inhabit those giant monuments. That same echidna went to the highest mountain and soared back to the island, telling everyone about his adventures in that alien world.  
  
It was that story that inspired Knuckles to practice his gliding skills to reach that alien world. Everyday, after rigorous training or boring diplomatic things he would always look out to the ocean and say to himself... "Someday, I will see what's on the other side. Some day."  
In the afternoon, the city streets continue their symphony of honks, beeps, and dings, a song Rouge knows too well. As the school bus neared her stop, Rouge can't help but to think about something new happening that her father said.  
  
'I've waited all day but nothing new happened. Is my daddy lying? Hmm, he would never lie. Maybe that something will come tomorrow. I hope it does 'cause it's really getting boring.'  
  
As the bus neared Rouge's stop, the bus slowed down to a halt. Rouge resumed her after school routine of skipping off the bus, waving bye to her friends, and continue skipping all the way to her apartment. As she knocked on the door, Rouge was welcomed with that same warm smile from her mother. "Hi Rouge honey. How's your school day." "Well, mom, it was pretty much like every other school day. The teachers putting some stuff on the board and talk about things." "Oh that's nice honey. Anything else new happened?" "*Sigh* No, mom. Nothing new happened today."  
Rouge's father overheard the conversation and walked over to give his daughter some encouragement.  
"Don't worry honey. As I promised, something new will happen. Have I ever lied to you before? Now, give your dad a smooch and get ready for dinner."  
Rouge grabbed her father around the neck, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and got ready for dinner. After dinner, Rouge walked up to her room to get ready for bed.  
"Rouge, are you in your room?" her mother called out.  
"Yes, ma'am, I'm in my room."  
"Ok, Rouge honey. I'll be right there!"  
As Rouge lay on her bed, she just can't stop wondering about something new happening in her life. She sat up in her bed and looked out her window to the blue moon in hopes that she could find something outside that could add excitement to her life. As Rouge let her mind wander and her imagination soar, she heard a knock on the door that halted her daydream. She looks toward the opening door and sees her mother walking in with a book in her hand and some chocolate milk in the other.  
  
Rouge always enjoys her bedtime stories with her mother. Her mother would tell stories about magical places and great heroes saving princesses in distress. And Rouge would never enjoy her stories without her mother's special chocolate milk. Before Rouge's mother reached the bed, Rouge grabbed for the milk and drank half of it with one gulp.  
  
"Mommy, what story are you going to read to me today?"  
"Well, I found this special story I didn't even know I had."  
"Oh, mommy. What's it all about?"  
"Well it's about a special person on a far away island that went on amazing adventures across the sea and in the sky."  
Rouge was so eager to hear the story that she finished off her drink in one gulp and made herself comfortable in her bed.  
"Ok, mommy. I'm ready."  
"Ok, honey, here we go. Once upon a time, on an island far, far away on the ocean, lived a young brave prince. He was the strongest and bravest of his people and everybody liked the young prince. One day, the young prince saw something far off on the horizon. After seeing this, he knew that it was time for another one of his brave adventures. As he waved his people goodbye, he flew across the ocean to the wondrous view that he so desires to see."  
  
*Well, there goes Chapter 3 of this story. Chapter 4 will be coming up soon. Again thanks for reading my story and I hope you had enough enjoyment out of reading it as I did writing it.  
  
Moegedow* 


	5. Chapter 4

Well, here is Chapter 4. Sorry if it took a little long to get this story up, but I had a busy week with my comics and all. So without further to do, lets start Chapter 4.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The next day came like any other day for Knuckles. The sun shined through his room window in an attempt to wake the sleeping prince, but to no avail. The young prince still resides in his deep slumber, awaiting someone to deliver him from his incapacitation. Then, there was a silent knock on the door, but the knock remained unanswered. Then another knock, but still no answer. The door slowly opened to reveal the source of the knocking. There in the doorway was a beautiful echidna woman with long flowing locks and bright green eyes. Her body was so perfect that the people say that she was blessed with that body from all the gods from a young age. It was obvious that she was the one that the rest of the women on the island try to model themselves after. As she walked toward her sleeping prince, her silk nightgown flowed in the light breeze of the morning as to announce her beauty to all of the gods. As she walked closer to her slumbering prince, she gave him a little kiss and rubbed his shoulder. Slowly the young prince opened his eyes to see the warm face he known and loved.  
  
"Wake up, Knackuleous. It's morning. Time to get up."  
"M...mm...mom? Hi. It's morning already?"  
"Yes, my dear. Now wipe that sand from your eyes and come to the dinning room. Your father wants to speak to you."  
"Ok, mom, I'll get up. Just give me a minute."  
"Alright, sweet child, I'll wait for you at the dinning room."  
She gave Knuckles a kiss, rubbed his head, and walked out of the room. Knuckles gave out a good yawn and stretched his arms. He got up and went toward his bedroom window to get a good feel of the sun's rays. He looked down toward the town to see all of the villagers awaken and start their busy day.  
"Well, if they are starting their day, then I might as well start mine." Knuckles then got his towel and head for the shower room.  
  
"Ah man. I needed that," Knuckles said as he emerged from the shower room a couple of minutes later. Knuckles walked to his room, still wet from his shower, and was greeted by his personal servants.  
"Hello, sir Knackuleous, do you need any assistance."  
"No that's ok. If I need anything, I'll call for you."  
"Very good, sir. I'll be here if you need me."  
Knuckles went inside his room and continued to his closet. As he opened his closet door, he noticed that his favorite shoes and gloves were gone. He frantically looked everywhere in his closet, throwing everything he can get his hands on.  
"It's not here! Where is my stuff?!"  
Just as Knuckles turned his head, a familiar person walked through the door holding Knuckles' gloves and his favorite shoes.  
  
"Sorry for not telling you this before, but I took the liberty of taking your shoes and gloves and cleaned them for you, Prince Knackuleous."  
"What... Jouleolus. Oh thank goodness. I thought someone went into my room and stole my stuff. But why did you clean up my stuff?"  
"Well, young master, I wanted to make sure that you was presentable to the king today. And besides, today is a very important day for you and I wanted to make sure you was looking your best."  
"Thanks, Jouleolus. And another thing, my name's..."  
"Knuckles. Sorry, young prince, I'll remember next time."  
Then Jouleolus walked out the room and closed the door. Knuckles then proceeded to put on his gloves and shoes and ran out the door toward the dinning room.  
  
The young prince ran down the long hallway toward the dinning room. The hallway was decorated with painted portraits of decedents of the royal family. Then, Knuckles finally made it to the dinning room. As Knuckles walked in, the aroma of the food entered into Knuckles nose and his mouth began to water to show its gratitude for the fine cuisine. As Knuckles looked down the table and the fine foods, he sees his mother and father at the end of the table, waving to him to come toward them.  
  
"Come over here, my son. I have something to tell you."  
"Ok, father, here I come."  
Looking at his father, Knuckles knew to himself that his father was a true king. The king looks exactly like Knuckles except having more facial hair. His muscles are well defined and toned, probably from years of physical training. He doesn't have gloves to cover his knuckle barbs because every glove he wears ends up torn before the day's out. His dreads flowed down way below his shoulders and flowed right along with his cape.  
"Knackuleous, do you know why I called you in here?"  
"What, did I do something wrong?" Knuckles said.  
"No, no, my son, no. I didn't call you in here because I wanted to punish you. I called you in here to talk about your training."  
"Yea, father, what about my training?"  
"Well, I've been hearing good things from Jouleolus. He said that you are progressing in your training in a rapid pace."  
"Yea, I know 'cause I am that good," Knuckles said as he flexed his pecks.  
"Upon hearing this, my son, I have decided that you have completed your training."  
When Knuckles heard those works, a sigh of relief came followed by a huge smile.  
"Dad, does that mean that I can do what I want now?"  
"No my son. What I meant to say was that you completed the first part of your training, the physical part. But you have to complete the second part of your training, the mental training."  
The smile on Knuckles face was quickly erased.  
"Dad, I didn't know that there was a second part to the training."  
"I know that this distresses you, my son. But this mental training will train your mind to make right decisions about good and evil. And it will also help you to focus your mind and body to do as you wish."  
"So, dad, how am I going to do this...this "mental" training?"  
"Well, that's what I'm going to tell you, my son. To complete your mental training, we must go to the temple of the Chaosis. There you will complete your mental training. We will go after breakfast, so eat up."  
Knuckles then proceeded to a seat and began to eat. His father saw the distained look on Knuckles' face and began to ask a question.  
"Knackuleous, is their anything that's troubling you?"  
"No, father, there isn't."  
"Well if there is a problem, then tell me."  
"Ok, dad. There is one thing you can do for me."  
"Alright son. What is it?"  
"Can you call me Knuckles from now on?"  
The king and queen looked at each other and looked at their son.  
"Why do you want to be called by that name? Knackuleous is a proud name to behold upon a person such as yourself."  
"Yes, I know father. I don't mean any disrespect, but just call me that as a nickname. I don't want to replace my name with Knuckles, but I wanted to use it as a easy way to call me."  
"Well, okay, my son, I'll call you Knuckles by a nickname."  
"Thanks, dad," Knuckles said as he continued eating.  
  
After breakfast, Knuckles and his father walked out of the palace. They continued through the streets where the villagers greeted them. Every villager that saw the walking prince and king had a chance to shake their hand, talk to them, or share a laugh. As they continued walking, Knuckles turned to his father and tugged on his arm. "Yes. What is it my son?" "Dad, why do we have to walk to the temple instead of taking a chariot or something?" "Well, my son, there are two reasons. One is that walking is very healthy, and another is because I want to meet people." "Why do you want to do that, dad?" "Well, I want to meet people because I want to have a good friendship with the people. And having a good friendships can help you out in the long run, because you want friends that can help you out when you're in trouble and visa versa." "Hmm...friendships. Are they really that valuable?" "Yes, Kna...Knuckles. The people help me out at times because they're my friends, and I help them out because I'm their friend. See having friendships is an important part of life. Having friends cannot only help you but they can also help your friend live better. Just make sure that you make the right friendships with the right people or you'll get into the same trouble that person will be. Okay?" "Ok, father, I will." Just as Knuckles took another step, he felt a small rumbling underneath his feet. Then the rumbling turned to a tremor that knocked Knuckles and his father on their feet. The whole town shook under the tremor's might, and then the tremor quickly subsided. The town and everybody in it were still in one piece but the tremor did leave its mark of fallen market places and fallen people. "Father, what was that?" "That was just a small tremor, nothing serious to worry about. We are lucky that it was just a small tremor." The king then turned toward the villagers. "Is everything okay?!" he said to the townspeople. Every person either gave a wave or yelled out to show signs that they are okay.  
  
"It's good to see that everyone's ok." "Yes, Knuckles. I didn't want anything to happen to my close friends. Now, let's continue to the temple where you'll continue with your training." Along the walk, Knuckles hoped that something would happen to the temple to halt him from continuing his training. But as they walked to the temple, Knuckles saw that the temple remained untouched from that tremor. "Well, dad, I guess we're here." "Yes we are. C'mon, lets enter the temple."  
  
The temple of the Chaosis is home to the overseers of the Chaos emeralds and the Master emerald. They are spiritual people who fully understand the power that the emeralds possess. Their spirituality helps to control the power of the emeralds and use it for the good of the people.  
  
The king and Knuckles walked into the temple and toward the high priest of the temple. There they see the high priest in a white flowing robe and a young woman right beside him. "Good morning, high priest." "Good morning, my liege, and how are you today?" "Good, thank you. I've come here to make sure that my son can finish his last part of the training before the corrination." The priest takes a quick look at Knuckles and turns back to the king. "Yes, yes. It seems that he has passed the first part of the training." "Yes, it appears that he is very strong for his age," the young woman said. Knuckles looked at the young beauty and gave a smile with a wink. The young lady couldn't help but giggle at the young prince. "So, what is your name, young lady?" "My name is Tikal, my king. It is a pleasure to met such a man as yourself," Tikal answered. "Yes, she is a Chaosis in training. I personally saw that she has special talent and trained her myself." "Yes, high priest. I can see that Tikal does have special talent." Knuckles looked at Tikal and scanned the girl's lovely body. "Yea, she has more than that, plenty more." The king heard that little remark and gave Knuckles a quick punch on the shoulder. "Ouch! Um, sorry about that, Tikal." "Oh that's okay. And thanks for the complement." The king then turned his head toward the high priest to continue the business at hand. "So, can you tell me how long will it take for the mental training to be complete?" "Yes, my liege. Come forward, Prince Knackuleous." Knuckles did as he was told and walked toward the priest. The priest then proceeded to place his hand on Knuckles' forehead, closed his eyes, and concentrated.  
  
"Hmmm..." "Oh..." "Umm hmm..."  
  
The priest took his had off of Knuckles and turned towards the king. "Your highness, if he starts his mental training now, he can be finished in three days." Knuckles started to look distressed and turned to the priest. "Um, when you mean three days, do you mean I train and go back to the palace?" "No, young prince. You'll have to stay here and train for three days without leaving the temple." Knuckles felt his jaw drop. Three days. Knuckles have to say without any contact from the outside world for three days. 'I can't do this for three days straight,' Knuckles thought to himself, 'because I got other things to do instead of staying in some room all day.' "Now, Tikal, why don't you show the young prince to the training room?" "Yes, high priest. Come now, young prince." Tikal then took Knuckles by the hand and then proceeded to the training room. As they walked to the room, Knuckles thought to himself, 'Yea, this training thing might not be all bad. If she's here then we can play and have fun while I'm in here.' Tikal and Knuckles entered into the training room. While they are there, Tikal showed Knuckles how to do the mental training. "First Knuckles, you'll have to sit down with your legs crossed and your hands like this." "Ok. Like this, Tikal?" "Yes, now you must close your eyes and focus on your strengths." "Ok. I'm focusing on my strengths. You know, it's good that I have someone here to do this with me. It can get lonely in this room." "I'm sorry, young prince, but I must leave you to your meditation." "But...but why you must leave?" "Because you can't be deterred from your mental training or it will take longer. A beautiful girl like me would falter your training, so I must leave now. I'll lock the door for you." "Wait a minute. You're locking the door?" "Well, yes. Nothing must come in to disturb your training. Now remember to meditate on your strengths and I'll be back in three days." After Tikal said that, she closed the door behind her and locked it. Knuckles then began to meditate on his strengths, but all he could think about was his father and mother. He also thought about the fun times he had with them and the stories they told him. Then he thought of one story that was stuck in his head, the legend that his mother told him. For hours he thought of that story while he was meditating, remembering every detail Knuckles' mother told him. And from that thought an idea came upon him. 'I've trained long and hard on my gliding technique. If that echidna can glide across the great ocean, then so can I. Tonight, I will do it. I will glide across the ocean. I will see what's on the other side.'  
  
  
  
Night fell on Angel Island. As the time slipped away, the hustle and bustle of the town streets slowly went quiet. Everyone in the town went into their rooms and began a night of good dreams and sweet slumber, all except one. Knuckles, still meditating, opened his eyes and looked out the room window. "Hmm, nightfall. Time to make my move." Knuckles slowly moved to the window and looked outside. All Knuckles could hear was the crashing of the waves and the breeze through the trees. Knuckles then dug his knuckles into the side of the temple and proceeded down the wall. Slowly Knuckles climbed until he reached the ground. He takes a quick look around to see if anyone's awake and proceeded to the highest peak on Angel Island. He walked through the town to find a quicker way to the peak. He heard somebody come his way and Knuckles jumped into a darkened alley. There he hid as the two villagers proceeded past him. The two villagers seemed to be intoxicated and in a heated debate about women. "Man, I'm telling you, that girl at the Chaosis temple is hot. Don't tell me that you wouldn't do her if you had the chance?" "Oh, dude. If I had the chance, I'll knock it 'til she's (burp) bowlegged. Ya know what I'm sayin' to ya'? (burp) And what about the queen, dude?" "Man, I'll do it and keep on doing it, (hick) 'cause she's all that!" 'How disgusting can you get,' Knuckles thought to himself. Knuckles then left the two drunks to their discussion and climbed up the wall. Knuckles emerged from the town and entered the jungle. Then he continued through the jungle until the mountains entered his sight. Knuckles stopped, looked at the mountain peak, and thought to himself for a moment. 'Well, there's the mountain. Time to see if my skills are good enough.' He then proceeded to the foot of the mountain. Knuckles stretched his arms, gave a little sigh, and dug his knuckles into the mountain. There he then began to climb to the top. Step by step Knuckles climbed toward the top with the starry sky overlooking the peak.  
  
'Man, this peak's higher than I thought. But I got to continue. I got to see what's on the other side of the ocean. I must see.'  
  
Knuckles continued to climb to the highest peak on Angel Island. With every step he took everything on the island grew smaller and smaller. Then, before he knew it, Knuckles reached the top of the peak. He grabbed the ledge and crawled up onto the solid part of the peak. Knuckles then laid there, huffing and puffing, trying to catch a breath from the long climb. He looked up toward the sky and looked at the stars. The peak was so high that the stars looked so close and bright. Knuckles then go up and walked towards the edge and looked at the sea. There off in the distance, he can barely see strange lights that dance like fireflies.  
  
'Ok, there it is. But it's so far away. Since the peak's so high in the sky, I can probably glide across, no sweat. Alright time to get ready.'  
  
Knuckles walked back as far back as he can without falling back off the ledge. He set up his feet in a ready position and looked toward the sea.  
  
'Ok, Knuckles, this is it. All I have to do is take a good running start, do a good jump, and glide across the ocean. Alright, here goes nothing.'  
  
"1..."  
  
"2..."  
  
"3!!"  
  
Knuckles took a running start and jumped off the ledge. He then stretched his arms forward and began to glide across the sea toward the mysterious lights on the other side.  
  
'Gods, please protect me as I glide across these waters. And please help me reach my destination without failure.'  
  
From Moegedow:  
  
Man that was a long chapter. I had a lot of time to do this around spring break. I hope you liked this chapter and another chapter, Chapter 5, will be up. If you got some comments or whatever, send them to my e-mail and thanks for reading.  
  
Moegedow 


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait on this story. I wasn't trying to gather suspense on this long wait, with my college and stuff I was swamped with stuff to do. Well, I finally have time to do this story, so I'm sorry for the long wait. So, without further or do, I'll present to you Chapter 5 of this story.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"I'm doing it! I can't believe I'm doing this!"  
"This is incredible! I can't believe I'm actually soaring over the ocean!"  
  
Knuckles looked back at the home he left behind. As he looked, the island grew smaller and smaller. He knows that he can't turn back now, so he looks forward unto his goal, a city of stone and glass. As he glides though the blue, ideas race through Knuckles' head about this amazing city that he heard of from legends.  
  
"What will this city look like? Who inhabits these legendary landmarks? What are the inhabitants like?"  
  
Knuckles close his eyes and imagine a place where the sun shines over the stone monuments and blankets the land with pure light. Where people go through their lives living in a stone paradise.  
  
"Ok, I gotta remember. Look straight, keep straight, and hit the updrafts and glide." Knuckles knows that his paradise is a long journey, but a journey well traveled. Riding the updrafts in the clear blue sky, Knuckles can see his goal across the clear horizon. 'Soon,' he thought to himself, 'soon I'll be near my goal and see the fabled city of legend and soon I'll make a legend of my own.' Knuckles looked down onto the clear blue ocean and see beautiful Orcas swimming in the blue depths. Suddenly the water started to turn darker for some reason. Knuckles looked around for the source of the sudden darkness and looked up into the sky. There dark clouds were gathering above Knuckles head.  
  
"Ok, as long as the clouds don't cause and sudden wind changed I'll be fine."  
"Ok, here comes the updraft. Just shift right and hang straight."  
Knuckles keep on his straight path toward his desired destination, not being aware of the gathering clouds above. Little by little, the dark clouds gathered together growing in mass and size. Knuckles looked up onto the oncoming danger and hoping that the ominous clouds won't disturb his quest, but the weather doesn't abide by anybody's wishes. The clouds continued to gather above Knuckles head and start to swell with darkness.  
  
"Oh man, it's lookin' bad, real bad!" Knuckles said to himself as he looked up at the darkened storm. Suddenly the storm let out a howling wind that rocks Knuckles tipsy. "Oh man, I gotta make it! I gotta make it!" Then lightning struck overhead the young echidna. Knuckles had to swallow his fear to weather this storm. Knuckles looked forward through the blinding storm and sees his goal ahead. Determined to make it through, Knuckles took one huge breath and pushed through the rain and the wind. Suddenly out of nowhere, an unknown updraft hit Knuckles from below and tossed him up higher in the air. Knuckles tried all he could to gain control, but Knuckles is fighting against a foe he cannot defeat. Try as he might, the storm has overtaken the echidna and tossed him aside like an overused tissue. Tossing and turning in the air, Knuckles tried all he could to regain control, but alas all his efforts were all for not. Knuckles can't do anything but pray that he would survive the onslaught. Knuckles strength was slowly decreasing as he continued gliding towards his stone paradise.  
  
"Mmm, vision getting...blurry. I ...must make i...it. I got to. I...must...m..."  
  
All of Knuckles' strength was completely gone. He felt pray to the viciousness of the destructive storm. The gliding echidna suddenly slowed down in mid air and dropped like a stone. Spiraling out of control and towards the crashing waves, all Knuckles could do was send a silent prayer to the gods in hopes that it will save Knuckles.  
  
'Our father,  
Who art in Heaven.  
Hallowed be thy name,  
Thy kingdom come,  
Thy will be done on Earth,  
As...it...is in...He...Heaven'  
  
SPPLAAASSSHHH!!  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
"Give us this day our daily bread,  
And forgive us of our trespasses  
As we forgive those who trespass against us.  
Lead us not into temptation,  
But deliver us from evil,  
For Thy is the Kingdom, the power and the glory,  
Forever.  
Amen."  
  
"Ok, Rouge, time to go to bed."  
"Ok mommy. Good thing that we said our prayers before that storm over the sea comes over here."  
"Yes, dear, it is good. Now we'll be protected as we sleep. Now sweet dreams."  
As Rouge laid her head on the pillow a thought came into her mind. She quickly got up and caught her mother before she went through the door.  
"Momma, are we going to do anything tomorrow."  
"Well, tomorrow is Saturday. I know what we'll do. After we go shopping we can go to the park and have fun. And maybe you can meet your little friend from school there, too."  
"Really? Wow! Thanks mommy!"  
Rouge jumped up and gave her mother a kiss. She quickly went into her bed, egger to begin the new day tomorrow. As Rouge's mother walked out the bedroom door, she blew her daughter a kiss and closed the door.  
  
"Goodnight, Rouge."  
  
"Goodnight, mommy."  
  
The next day came like every other day, but today was different from the others. It was Saturday, the day that Rouge gets to go to the park and meet her friends. In the mourning, Rouge was ready to go as she burst through her parents' doors in an effort to hurry to her destination.  
  
"C'mon, wake up! Today's Saturday! Lets go, lets go!"  
"Mmm...Rouge? Why are you up so early?"  
"You remember your promise, don't you mommy? Today's Saturday! Lets go! I wanna meet my friends! Lets go!"  
"Ok, ok honey. Just let mommy and daddy get up first so we can get ready, ok?"  
"Ok mommy. I'll wait for you."  
After hearing this, Rouge skipped out of the room and closed the door. The father slowly woke up after hearing all of the commotion.  
"Wha...what was that?"  
"That was our little alarm clock. C'mon, let's get up."  
She gave her husband a kiss and walked to the bathroom. In Rouge's room, Rouge was already getting her clothes ready for today.  
"Oh, this'll be so much fun! I'll meet all of my friends and go to the park all day!"  
  
Later on after a little shopping, Rouge and her parents continued down the sidewalk. Before they turned the corner, Rouge saw something that caught her eye. It was the park, the place that she so desired. She quickly stopped her mother in her tracks and pointer her finger towards the park.  
"Mommy, you promised."  
"Oh, I did, didn't I? I think we got some time, don't we dear."  
"I think we do have some time," father said as he looked at his watch. "Well, let's go. I'll get you some ice cream while we're there, ok?"  
"Ok, let's go mommy and daddy!"  
Rouge grabbed on both her parents hands and drugged them to the park. The park was a very beautiful and vast place in the city. It might not seem much to an adult, but to a child it's paradise. The green trees, the warm breeze, and the fun play parks attracted children of all ages. As Rouge walked into the park, off in the distance she sees one of her classmates. She was a young girl with pink hair and a red dress. She was wearing a red headband on her head and red running boots. As this girl turned around, she sees Rouge and gives out a wave.  
  
"Rouge! Over here!"  
"Hi Amy! I didn't know you were here!"  
  
They both walked up towards each other and gave each other a hug. They're best friends from school and are never seen apart.  
  
"Hey Rouge, do you wanna get some ice cream with me?"  
"Ok. Hey daddy, can I get some ice cream?"  
"Well, alright. Go on."  
"Lets go Amy!"  
Rouge grabbed Amy by the hand and rushed to the ice cream vendor where they got to pick their favorite flavors of ice cream and enjoyed it under the warm sun. ............................................................................................................  
"It says in legends that a brave echidna crossed over the seas from atop the highest peak on Angel Island. There he saw a city of glass and stone that stretched to the sky..."  
"Someday, I will see what's on the other side. Some day."  
"Wake up, Knackuleous. It's morning. Time to get up."  
  
"Mmm...Mom?"  
"Mom?"  
....................  
  
'Wait, where am I?'  
'Oh, so weak...how did I get here?'  
  
....................  
  
'Yes, now I remember.'  
'The legend...'  
  
'Where am I?'  
'What is this I'm laying on?'  
  
....................  
  
'Sand. Is this sand?'  
'Thank the gods that I'm able to feel sand.'  
.....................  
'So weak...'  
'Must see where I am.'  
'If I can open my eyes...'  
  
There laid the echidna prince, helpless and weak from the dangerous storm. He was slain by the howling winds and was put to rest on the beach shores. There the sands and ocean waves caressed his lifeless body. No signs of life were present within that vessel, until...finally, movement. Knuckles' eyes slowly opened and went into focus. Knuckles finally gained enough strength to lift himself up off the sand and look toward the ocean.  
  
"Wow. I survived the storm. Thank the gods that I'm safe, but it seems that I've been blown off course. So, where am I?"  
  
Knuckles looked along the beach and onto the ocean. All he could see was sand and surf along the horizon.  
"It looks like I've been blown back to Angel Island. I can't believe it. All that I did and I didn't even make it."  
Knuckles slumped down unto the wet beach sands with a melancholy look on his face. With all his efforts and trials he didn't even make it past the storm and was tossed back to his starting point.  
"I'll never see that fabled city. I'll never create my own legend. I might as well turn around and go home."  
As Knuckles turned around, he noticed a shadow that he never seen before now. Knuckles followed this strange shadow to the source, a huge rock face.  
  
"Wait a minute. I never saw this on Angel Island. I wonder why it's here? Well I'll never find out if I stay here."  
  
Knuckles gather what strength he got and started to climb the rock face. Little by little Knuckles climbed up wondering why this was on Angel Island and wasn't noticed before. "Hmm, maybe a fissure occurred when the storm started and caused the rock to move or something," Knuckles said to himself. Knuckles climbed higher and higher, and he can see the sun peaking above the rock.  
"Just a few more feet and I'll be home."  
Knuckles finally reaches the top of the huge rock. Exhausted he laid down on his back and breathed in hard. Knuckles looked up at the sky wondering how far he actually went until he was overshadowed by another object. He looked down to see what was this strange shadow that blankets him.  
"What is this? I never saw this on the island before. What is this object?"  
Knuckles followed the shadow to its source. When he looked forward he saw a monumental stone monument that stretched from the ground to the sky. In the distance he sees other monuments just like that one which each had its own length and width. Knuckles looked closer as the sun rose higher giving Knuckles a better look at the distance objects. As soon as the objects came into better view, Knuckles' face lit up. There it was. The large stone monuments of legend were here. The legendary city of stone and glass was right in front of Knuckles. He made it.  
  
He did it. Knuckles has made it to the legendary city, the city of stone and glass.  
  
From Moegedow:  
  
Sorry about the long wait folks. I had a bunch of stuff to do with college, my website, and other stuff. I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait I put ya'll through. Chapter 6 will be up, so keep posted until then. Now, I got a fanfic section on my website and I don't have any to post there. So if you have a fanfic to share that has anything to do with Nintendo, Sega, or DBZ send me an e-mail with your name, the name of the fanfic, the URL where the fanfic is located, and a brief description of the fanfic. I'll post them up as soon as possible, so send them to me when you can. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for Chapter 6.  
  
Moegedow 


	7. Chapter 6

Hey, how's it going everybody! This is Moegedow. I've been swamped with a whole lot of stuff to do, that I don't have that much time to do what I want. But now I have some time to continue the story. I hope this chapter will make up for the long wait. So let's start this chapter shall we?  
  
Chapter 6  
  
...Silence.  
  
Dead, quiet silence befalls the young echidna prince as he looks upon the so-called city of legend. His eyes widen and his jaw dropped as he looked upon the city in awe. His heart beat sped faster and faster as he inched his way closer toward this true to life fable. As he walked closer, a smile grew on his face about a mile wide because he knew that all of his prayers and hopes have finally come to pass. The only way he could deal with this joy was to take a deep breath and...  
  
"YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" "I DID IT! I DID IT! I DID IT! I DID IT!!!"  
  
Knuckles released a powerful yell of joy that could be overheard for miles. Knuckles then continued to jump around and yell for joy around in circles on that rock cliff. "I...I...I can't believe I made it. I can't believe it! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"YES, YES, YES!!!"  
  
After he lost his breath, Knuckles then turned toward the city and looked with ambitious eyes. He stepped back a few steps, took one deep breath, and ran towards the city. Knuckles took one good jump and was gliding freely toward the goal that he sought after all this time.  
  
"I will finally see what is this place is like. I can't wait to see the city of stone and glass!" Knuckles then glided through the clear, free air toward the city. As he took to the air, the city grew closer to his sight. The closer he got, the more his anticipation grew. He stopped in mid air and eye the surrounding area.  
  
"Wow! It's so amazing! It's just like what the legend says! I gotta see this up close." He floated down to the ground gracefully and followed the road towards the city. He stood and was amazed by the strange objects that travel on these roads. Looking left and looking right, Knuckles sees these strange objects roll by in many colors and sending out their welcome sounds. HONK!!! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!! HOONK!! "Wow, I never knew these objects are so friendly to newcomers. I need to come here more often. Now let me get out of the middle of this stone road and see what's else in this city." Knuckles jumped out of the road and unto the sidewalk. There these strange, pale looking creatures stared at the young, red prince with wide eyes. "Honey, what' that?" "I have no clue." "Mommy, can I have him?" "No, you don't know where its been." "What are these pale creatures looking at? Their skin's too soft looking. I wonder what's else with this city." Knuckles continued down the sidewalk looking at all the sites of the city. The lights, the signs, the monuments, all objects in the city were another amazement to the echidna. Then as he walked by a glass window, an object came across his eyes. He turned his head quickly to see something strangely familiar. This object has a cool style to it. It's made with red and green leather and finished off with yellow outlines. Knuckles looked down and then up, staring at the familiar object. "Wait. Those look like my shoes. Those are my shoes! They look like my shoes! That's amazing! How did I get these shoes if I never been in this city?" Knuckles grew a big smile on his face and danced around. He was having so much fun in this fabled city. "I've got to get a better look at this city. Now how am I gonna...oh, I got an idea." Knuckles ran up to the tallest building in the city. He then jumped on the building and started to climb. As he climbed, the pale creatures looked up at him and started to panic. "What's that thing doing?" "He's climbing the building! Get him down before he hurts himself!" "Somebody call 911!" Knuckles ignored the yells of the strange creatures and continued his climb. The higher he went up, the clearer the sky. He climbed so high he could see for miles around. Knuckles then stopped and looked across the city to see what he missed. "Wow, I wanna go there next. And next I'll go over there. And...what's that?" Knuckles looked closer at the far away area. "Are those trees in the distance? I didn't know they have that in the city. I definitely got to check that out!" Knuckles let go of his grip and glided toward this green area that stands out from the lights and buildings. Little did he know that Knuckles might find something better over there then the surrounding city.  
  
"Oh my ice cream is melting." "What did I tell you, you can't stand in the sun with ice cream or else it'll melt. Come over here to the shade with me, Amy." Amy and Rouge stood in the shade away from the sun. Rouge looked off on the horizon at the many people enjoying the day. "Amy, has anything new happened to you lately?" "Well, I went somewhere with my mommy and met some nice people. What about you?" "No, nothing yet. My daddy said that something new and good would happen. So I'm just waiting until it happens." "Well, Rouge, when daddies say these things, they do happen. Who knows? Maybe something new will happen today." "Yea, maybe." As Amy and Rouge sat in the shade and enjoyed ice cream, a strange creature was sneaking up behind the duo. Closer it snuck to the two children, with its eyes sighted on its target. Closer, closer it crept until it stopped and gave out a loud sound. BARK! BARK!! BARK!!! "WWHAAAA!!" Rouge and Amy jumped up in fear as the reddish dog scared them out of their wits. In the commotion, Amy dropped her cone and the dog greedily scooped it up. "No, my ice cream! That dog ate my ice cream!" As the dog looked up after its meal, he stared down Rouge with her frozen delight. Rouge stepped back as the dog came closer and closer. "There's no way you're getting my ice cream," Rouge said as she covered it up with her hand. But the dog shunted away her words, gave out a bark, and ran towards Rouge. "Run Rouge! He's after your ice cream!" "Amy! Help me!!" Rouge ran as fast as she could, ice cream in hand, with the dog steadily behind her.  
  
"Here I am." Knuckles glided down to a clearing in some bushes. He looked around and took a deep breath. "Ah. I didn't know that they have something like this in the city." Knuckles then jumped onto a tree and swung up from a branch. There, he looked across the horizon at the lovely park. Then something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. A four-legged animal was chasing a strange girl holding something in her hand. "What is this all about?" Knuckles said as he looked in confusion. The strange girl then stopped suddenly and turned around and stared down the dog. "That's it! I'm not gonna be scared of some dog!" The strange girl then took her leg, reared back, and field goal kicked the dog in the face. The dog got hit with so much force that he flew in the direction of Knuckle's tree. The dog and Knuckles collided, falling out of the tree and laded in a bush. Knuckles crouched down holding his head in pain. "Owww! That's some kick! Ouch!!" The dog ran away whimpering with his tail between his legs away from Knuckles and the strange girl. "Ha ha! You messed with the wrong girl today!" Rouge then looked at the bush where the dog landed. A grin etched her face as she walked closer towards the bush. "Well, if you wanna sneak up on me then I should sneak on you." Rouge got closer and closer to the bush to take revenge for her friend's ice cream. Knuckles, not knowing the impending danger from outside, was still rubbing his head trying to rub away the headache. "Now this is for my friends ice cream!" Rouge reared back and kicked Knuckles straight in the tail. Knuckles gave out a yell and rocketed out of the bush. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" "That's what you get you...wait you're not that dog." Knuckles ran around in pain, jumping around holding his tail. "My tail!! My tail's bent up!! Owww!! THAT HURTS!!!" Rouge ran towards the creature in pain trying to gain forgiveness. "I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!!! I thought you were that dog! Here, let me help you." "Oww! Don't touch my tail! You've done enough damage!" "Listen you, just stand still and let me help you. I want to show you I'm sorry." "If you wanna show me, then don't hit me again." "I will hit you again if you don't stand still." Rouge grabbed on the squirming echidna and stopped him in his tracks. She grabbed his tail and placed her ice cream on it to stop the pain. "Ouch..ow..ah. My tail." Knuckles stood up and wagged his new tail. "Well, I guess I can go with this style. Um, thanks, whoever you are." The girl stood up with him and brushed off the grass with her clothes. "You're welcome. Oh, and my name's not whoever. It's Rouge." "Well hello, Rouge. Nice to meet you." "Yea. So are you from around here?" "Well, no. I'm kind of from far away." "Is this the first time you ever been in a city?" "Yes, and I love it! I have heard stories about this place and I found out that those stories are true!" "Yea, well how about maybe I can show you some more of the city later on to show how sorry I am for your tail." "Really? Wow! That'll be great!" "So, do you have a name you go by?" "Well I do have a name, but it's stupid." "Well, do you have another name you go by that's not stupid?" Knuckles looked up at Rouge and continued to talk.  
  
"Yea, it's Knuckles. My name is Knuckles."  
  
From Moegedow:  
  
There you go. Chapter 6 as I promised. I'm finally finished with it after waiting so long to do it. I hope this chapter made up for the long wait I put you through. I'm not going to put you through a long sob story about why I wasn't making more stories like I should. All I'm gonna say is that it's crunch time at my college with all the tests I'm taking. Yea, it's that bad. Well, a little week break of schooling is coming my way and I hope by that time that I'll make another chapter for your reading pleasure. For all of you that read this and give comments, thanks. Ya'll is the reason this is here. Well enough of this lovey sob stuff, it's time for me to get to work. Well see ya at Chapter 7.  
  
Moegedow 


	8. Chapter 7

'Sup guys! Well, I'm on my two-week break so I have plenty of time to do this fic. So lets do a quick recap. Boy prince wants to see other lands farther from his island, boy glides to land further from his island, boy tours new land, and finally boy meets girl. Well that was pretty quick wasn't it? So now lets start up this chapter shall we?

Chapter 7 

"Knuckles. That's a nice name. It's not stupid at all."

"Yea, that's my nickname I gave myself."

"So, Knuckles what is your name, I mean you're real name?"

"Promise not to laugh?"

Rouge held up her right hand, took her left hand and drew an invisible cross right in front of her heart. "I promise Knuckles, now tell me your name."

"Ok, my real name is...Knackuleous."

"Really?" For that second Rouge had to summon up all self-control to keep the laughter at bay. "Is that your...real name, Knuckles?"

"Yea, that's my real name. Kind of stupid, huh?"

"Well," Rouge started to say, "I don't think it's stupid."

"I think it's stupid," Knuckles said as he jumped to his feet. "It's not cool enough for me, so I gave myself a nickname where everybody can remember!" Knuckles then proceeded to show off by throwing a few punches in the air. "I gave myself the nickname Knuckles, because I'm tough, hard, and fast like my fists!" Knuckles then turned around and punched a nearby tree. At that instant, the tree shook and scared away all the creatures that resided in the wooden domicile.

"Wow," Rouge said in amazement, "You're really strong, aren't ya?"

"Yea," Knuckles said as he started to flex his muscles. "I've been training ever since I could walk and I know how to kick some butt!"

"Well, I've been training too, just like you." Rouge stood up and shot out a couple of kicks in the air. "I've been a member of my local Karate Club ever since I was five! I can kick some butt, too!" Knuckles took a look at his bent tail and gave it a little rub.

"Yea, I experienced your talents first hand."

"Oh, sorry about that," Rouge said looking at the bent tail.

"Na, it's ok. I think I like my tail this way," Knuckles said giving his tail a wag.

"He he, you're really funny Knuckles."

"Yea, so are you, Rouge. So, are there any other people like you?"

"Umm...oh yea! Wait you gotta meet my friend! She's not gonna believe this! Stay right there, Knuckles," Rouge said as she ran off into the bushes to get her friend. Knuckles stood there watching this strange creature run off until he caught something. A wonderful aroma somehow swept pass Knuckles' nose and Knuckles began to breath in deeply. "Wow! What's that smell? Man, it smells so good." Knuckles followed the aroma out of the park and into the streets.

"Mmmm, where is that coming from," Knuckles said as he looked around in anticipation. Then the source of the aroma was found in a nearby cart full of delicious pizzas, nachos, and chilidogs. Knuckles' mouth drooled with anticipation as he walked closer to the cart. As he walked closer, the aroma grew stronger and stronger. Knuckles couldn't wait to get a taste of what's new in the city. There he was, in front of the food cart, looking at all of the delicacies to offer.

"So young man," the dealer said, "what'll it be?"

"Um, give me everything on your cart," Knuckles said in anticipation.

"Everything? C'mon son, don't you think that's silly."

"Yes it does look silly, you might as well give me the whole cart then."

The dealer leaned over to take a good look at Knuckles. "Kid, I know you got yourself a healthy appetite, but this stuff ain't free. You gotta have some money if you want to get any food from me." Knuckles thought for a moment, looked at the man, and said, "Well, how much is it for everything?" The dealer gave Knuckles another look, "Well if you add up the cost of each item, times how many items I got, plus the cart would equal up to too much money. Sorry, but I don't think you have enough."

Knuckles then gave a frown and his stomach gave an angry growl. Knuckles almost walked off until he had an idea. "Wait, Mister, I have enough money." The dealer leaned back and crossed his arms. "Do ya now? This I gotta see." Knuckles then proceeded to look through his gloves for any capitol, but to no avail. Then Knuckles looked through his shoes and socks to find any money, but still no luck. Then Knuckles remembered about a secret little pocket where he keeps his allowance. He put his hand in his left shoe, went inside a secret pocket, and took out his money. He then proceeded to the dealer where Knuckles grabbed his hand and handed him five sparkling gold coins. The dealer's jaws drooped and his eyes widened as he realized that he was the beholder of these golden coins. Knuckles then put back on his stuff and looked at the dealer.

"So," Knuckles began to ask, "Is this enough?"

The dealer looked at the gold, still shocked, and said, "Yea, take the whole thing. It's yours." Knuckles gave a little thank you, picked the cart up over his head, and proceeded to a nice spot to enjoy his lunch.

"Rouge? Rouge where are you?" Amy said as she licked her new ice cream cone. Since Amy and Rouge got separated from the dog attack, Amy has been searching around the park for her missing comrade. Then suddenly, she noticed some movement in the bushes, which shocked her a bit. "If you're that dog," Amy began to say, "Then you better stay away or else I'll beat you down." Amy quickly grabbed a stick and moved closer to the moving bush. Suddenly from out of nowhere Amy heard a voice. "Amy, Amy! Where are you?" Amy looked around to find the source of the voice. "Rouge, is that you? Where are you?" "I'm over here in this bush," Rouge said as she emerged from the moving shrub. "Rouge, where were you! I've been looking every where for you," Amy said as she licked her ice cream cone. "Yea, but Amy, I wanna show you something, or someone."

"Someone? What you talkin' 'bout, Rouge?"

"Well while being chased by that dog, I kicked him into a tree. Then when he fell in a bush, I tried to kick him again but I kicked the wrong person. Then I helped him out, and...why am I telling you this, come on!"

Rouge grabbed Amy and led her to the area where she met the young boy. "Come on," Rouge said, "It's not that far." "Well I hope it's not, 'cause I'm getting tired of running!" Rouge then went through a bush, jumped out, and said, "And here he...is? Where is he?" The only thing that remained of the strange boy was a pair of footprints where the boy once stood. Rouge looked around frantically to see where he somehow disappeared.

"He was here! He was right here. Where did he go?"

"Rouge," Amy said while giving her a look, "You brought me out here just to show me your imaginary friend?"

"No, he's not imaginary. He was right here. He's red, has gloves, and colorful sneakers. He was standing right...

"Rouge, Rouge honey, time to go!" Rouge's mother yelled out. Rouge gave a frown and walked towards her calling mother.

"Alright, Amy, I'll see you later."

"Bye Rouge."

Rouge walked with her parents towards her home. Every step she took see seems to catch a quick glimpse of that red kid called Knuckles. She would look around for any signs of him, but to no avail. Rouge continued to walk until she finally ended up at her home.

"Come on Rouge, let's go," her father said.

"Ok."

"Honey, what's wrong."

"Daddy, today I met somebody."

"Really, who was it?"

"It was a boy who came out of nowhere. He was red, had cool looking sneakers, and was really strong too. I wanted to see him again, but then he disappeared."

"Wow, he sounds like a cool guy. Don't worry Rouge; I'm sure that you'll meet this cool boy again. Now let's hurry upstairs, it's pizza night."

The frown on Rouge's face was quickly banished by a wholesome smile. "Pizza? Oh boy!" Rouge then grabbed her father and ran upstairs.

"Man, I'm so full. I don't think I can eat anymore," Knuckles said as he scarfed down the few last slices of pizza. "Mmmm, now to work off a few pounds." Knuckles gathered himself up, took a good run and took a flying leap. He then glided to a nearby tall building where he started to climb. "Yea, a little climbing run can work off some weight," Knuckles said as he climbed. He then did some climbing maneuvers to get his heart rate up. Jumping from here and there, falling then catching himself, and hanging by one claw and doing pull ups. He then climbed faster until he reached the top of the tower. He then sat on the edge and looked around. "Now this is cool," Knuckles said as he leaned back and looked up at the starry sky.

After her pizza dinner, Rouge then proceeded to her room. Being tired from her day, she got on her pajamas and hopped into bed. As she got comfortable, her mother and father walked through the door.

"Are you comfortable, dear?"

"Yes, mommy."

"Well, we'll see you in the morning, Rouge."

"Ok, daddy. See you in the morning."

Both of Rouge's parents gave Rouge a nice kiss and a hug and proceeded through the door where they gently closed it. Rouge then turned around in her bed, facing the window. She wondered to herself if she'll ever see that boy again. She got out of bed and went to the window, where she opened it up. She leaned against it and looked outside.

"Where are you, Knuckles? I know you're out there somewhere."

She then turned around back to her bed until she saw something red at the corner of her eye. She looked out across the way and smiled. There he was, Knuckles, lounging on a rooftop of the building. She then took a deep breath and gave out a yell.

"Knuckles!! Knuckles!!!"

Knuckles was then jolted out of his sleep and look up to find the source of the yells. He looked to the right, and saw her, Rouge, yelling out his name from an open window.

"Hi Rouge!!"

"Knuckles, what are you doing over there?!"

"Just relaxing."

"How did you get on top of the building in the first place?"

"I climbed up."

"You climbed up?"

"Yea," Knuckles said as he showed off his knuckle barbs, "My knuckles aren't just for beating up people."

"Wow. Hey Knuckles, stay right there. I'm gonna go downstairs and go over to where you are."

"Why, I can get there."

"How, are you gonna try and jump?"

"Actually, yea!" Knuckles then hopped a few steps back and got himself set for the big jump.

"Wait a minute! You can't jump that far!"

"Yes I can, Rouge! Just watch!"

"No, you'll fall!!"

Knuckles, ignoring Rouge's pleas, leaned back and started to run off the ledge. Rouge can only scream in horror as Knuckles jumped. She closed her eyes because of fear seeing Knuckles fall to his death, but out of the sky came a voice.

"Rouge, watch out. I'm coming in."

Rouge looked on with amazement as she looked at Knuckles, gliding smoothly towards her window. As Knuckles got close enough, he planted himself on the wall with his knuckles and climbed up to her window.

"Umm, so can I come in?"

"Yes, come in, come in," Rouge said as she backed up a few steps. Knuckles then pulled himself through the window and dusted himself. Knuckles gave a confusing look as Rouge looked on in amazement at Knuckles' special feat.

"How did you do that?"

"How I did what?"

"Fly! How did you fly like that?"

"What? Fly? No I glided."

"Well how did you do that?"

"Well, it's kinda difficult to explain. How about if I show you?"

"You'll show me?" Rouge asked.

"Yea," Knuckles said, "Just stand there for a second."

Knuckles walked behind Rouge and looked at her back. He touched, messaged, and examined Rouge's wings. Rouge could only look back and blush.

"Umm, Knuckles," Rouge began to say, "What are you doing back there."

"I'm checking out your wings to see if they're strong enough." Knuckles then let go of her wings and walked towards the window.

"Well since you've been training, your wings have developed nicely. Well, these are nice conditions for your first gliding lesson. Well come on, Rouge."

Knuckles took a hold of Rouge's hand and walked towards the window. Rouge blushed a little more as Knuckles exited the window. Knuckles took a little hop and got a hold of the wall. "Ok, Rouge, now take my hand and hold on," Knuckles said as he reached out to her. Rouge grabbed Knuckles hand, and Knuckles swung her on his back. Rouge got a good hold around Knuckles neck as he climbed higher up the building. Rouge looked down at the city street below. She cringed and held tighter onto Knuckles.

"Don't worry, Rouge. We're almost to the top," Knuckles said as he continued climbing.

"Good, I wanna touch something solid."

Knuckles continued his climb until he reached the top. Rouge got off his back and looked onward into the city.

"Wow, I never knew the city looked this beautiful from my window."

"Yea, it's kinda different from another perspective. Now come on."

"Knuckles, what are you doing?"

Knuckles grabbed Rouge, got her on his back, and said, "I'm giving you your first gliding lesson."

Knuckles then took his mandatory steps back. Rouge's eyes widen as she held on tighter and spoke.

"Umm, are you sure about this Knuckles?"

"Yea, this is how my dad taught me. Now let's go!"

Knuckles then ran off the building with Rouge on his back. Rouge held on tighter and closed her eyes as Knuckles leaped off the edge and glided into the city.

"C'mon Rouge, you can open your eyes now."

Rouge couldn't help but to keep them closed and hold on for dear life. Without knowing, Rouge was choking the life out of Knuckles.

"Gaakk, ...Rouge...you're choking...me."

Rouge opened her eyes and looked to see Knuckles all blue in the face.

"Oh, OH! Sorry," Rouge said as she loosened her grip.

"Ah, thanks. Ok, now just take it easy and listen to me"

"Ok."

"Alright, Rouge, now spread your wings as wide as you can."

"Um, alright," Rouge said as she spread her wings. She felt a little tug on her wings as she spread them wide.

"Hey, I feel something."

"Don't worry, that's natural. If you can feel air on your wings and can take it, then you can glide. Alright now take a hold of my hand and don't let go."

Rouge did as she's told and grabbed Knuckles' hand. Knuckles then took a good grip and said, "Alright, now spread your wings, look forward, and don't let go."

Rouge did what Knuckles instructed and got ready. As she looked forward, she felt herself lifting up from Knuckles' back. Knuckles held her hand and glided right beside her.

"That's it, you're doing it!"

"I am ain't I?" Rouge said as she looked down. "I am! I'm flying! I'm flying!"

"You're doing good for your first time, now here's the real challenge."

Knuckles then looked at Rouge and slowly let go. Rouge's eyes widen as her safe haven is gliding further away from her.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Don't worry, you can do it. Now follow me," Knuckles said as he glided further. Rouge followed Knuckles through the city skies. Knuckles then glided down to a building and said, "Ok, I think you got it, now glide down and I'll take you home." Rouge looked at Knuckles and gave a nod. Rouge then proceeded to the building for a landing, but then she felt a sudden updraft. Rouge was scared as she overshot the building and started to slow down.

"Knuckles! Help me!!"

"Rouge! Hold on, I'm coming!!"

Rouge knew she was in trouble 'cause she slowed to a stall in midair and suddenly fell. Knuckles just jumped off the building towards the plummeting Rouge in order to save her. As Knuckles got closer, Rouge let out her hand in order to get a life saving grab.

"Knuckles!!"

"Rouge!! I'm almost there!!"

Knuckles let out his hand and...missed Rouge by inches. Knuckles looked down at the falling angel and chased her by a high-speed dive. Diving through the air, Knuckles sped up his decent to get closer to Rouge. He got closer and closer to Rouge and reached out his hand.

"Rouge!! I got you!"

"Knuckles!!"

Just at that instant, Knuckles caught Rouge right in his arms, and then he got himself situated and glided towards a nearby building. Rouge held on tightly to Knuckles as he made a landing on the building. Knuckles sat Rouge down gently and helped her gain her breath.

"Rouge, are you ok?"

Rouge looked up at Knuckles with wide eyes and heavy breaths.

"Knuckles, thank you. Thank you for saving me."

Rouge got up and gave Knuckles a loving hug to thank her hero for the life rescue. "Uh, Rouge," Knuckles said blushing, "You're welcome. Come on, let's take you home."

Knuckles picked her up in his arms and jumped off the building where he glided back Rouge back to her home. On the way home, Rouge looked up at Knuckles and held tighter.

"I thought I was going to die," Rouge said, "But you saved me just like a hero. Thank you Knuckles."

"You're welcome Rouge," Knuckles said as he glided towards Rouge's window. He climbed into her window gently and walked towards the bed with Rouge in arms. He eased her down gently and covered her up. Knuckles then walked toward the window and was about to exit until Rouge said something.

"Knuckles?"

"Yes Rouge," Knuckles said as he looked back.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"We probably might, Rouge. I still want you to show me around the city like you promised."

"Ok, it's a date. I'll see you here tomorrow afternoon."

"Ok Rouge. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya, Knuckles."

Knuckles gave a wink and a wave and jumped out the window. As Rouge lay in her bed, her heart skipped a beat as she watched her red hero glide majestically out of the window. She got comfortable in her bed and blushed gently.

"See you later, my hero."

From Moegedow:

Well, that's was a long chapter now wasn't it. Yep, I took some time with this chapter, and I know it's worth it. It's because of ya'll that this story's continuing. Well, Chapter 8 will be coming up, and I hope this'll keep ya'll busy until then. Well I gotta bounce, so give your comments and I'll see ya later.

Moegedow


	9. Chapter 8

'Sup all you happy readers. I'm back again for another chapter in this story. I'm giving you this chapter for the long wait I put ya'll through. So lets get this chapter rolling shall we?

Chapter 8

The sun rose again on Angel Island like any other day. But this day was a special day for the inhabitants of the waking island. The sun shone through the city streets and into the window of the royal family. As the sun rose higher it shown it's radiance through the window awaking the beautiful mother. She rose up from her slumber and breathed in deep.

"Mmmm, what a beautiful morning," she said as she stretched her arms. She looked over to her husband who was still in a deep slumber. She leaned over her husband, placed her hand on his head, and gave him a loving kiss on the cheek.

"Mmmm, good morning my love," he said as he awakened.

"It's time my dear," she said as she got out of bed.

"It is time isn't it," he said as he rose up. "Call for my servants and get ready for the celebration."

It's time. It is time for the young prince to emerge from his mental training and take his place as Guardian. The king's best servants entered into the sleeping quarters and lined up in front of the waking king and queen.

"What is your wish, our king?"

"Go and return with my son. Today is the day."

A smile etched their faces as they gave a bow and exited the royal sleeping quarters. As the king watched them exit the room, he got out of bed and stretched out wide. He turned to his open window to feel the gentle breeze entering the room.

"Yes, today is the day. I'm so proud of our son," the king said as he breathed in deeply. "My love, tell the rest of the servants to prepare for the festivities. This'll be the celebration to remember."

The queen nodded as she exited out of the room. As she exited, she gave her husband a smile and then walked down the hall towards the servants.

On the outside of the palace, all of the servants were hard at work to prepare for the day. Decorators littered the halls with gold banners and lights, caterers prepared the food for any and all tastes of the inhabitants of the island, and all of the servants are working around the clock to get the grand hall ready for the best celebration of their lives! The group of servants that was called upon to retrieve the echidna prince was heading out of the palace with their heads held high and a smile that could go for miles. All of the inhabitants of Angel Island knew that today was the day, and every person got even busier and busier to get ready for the grand party. As the servants walked down the street towards the temple of the Chaosis, they couldn't contain their excitement.

"Man, this is gonna be the best celebration ever!" the first servant said.

"Yea, the king's going all out with this one," the second one stated.

"Yes, it may even be better than the king's celebration when he was going to be guardian," the third said.

"C'mon, lets hurry up and get the young prince so we can get this party started!" the forth one said as he raced towards the temple with the others dead behind him. They ran through the village towards the temple where the young prince was supposedly be training. The walked up the stairs and entered inside the temple where the head priest and Tikal was waiting.

"Good morning, and how may we be of some assistance," the priest said.

The servants bowed in the presence of the high priest and began to speak.

"We have come here to retrieve the young prince for the celebration," the third one said.

"Yes, I knew you'll be coming," said the priest, "Tikal, show them the way."

Tikal nodded and escorted them to the chamber of young Knuckles' mental training. The servants smile in anticipation to see how much that the young prince has learned and grown from his mental training. The kept walking until they finally reached the door that shall reveal the young echidna prince.

"Here is the door, dear friends," Tikal said showing the door, "Since the mental training is complete, you can enter and retrieve the young prince."

One of the servants walked to the door and opened it. He entered into the room and stood still in shock. The other servants stood outside the door wondering what's taking the other so long to get him.

"What's taking him so long just to get the prince," the first one said.

"I dunno. Maybe he's honored to be in the same room as the new guardian and can't move because of the excitement," the second one said, scratching his head.

"C'mon, lets get him so we can go. I wanna get my party on," said the forth servant.

The others agreed and entered into the room with the forth servant. At that moment, when the rest of the servants entered into that room, the other three quickly duplicated the same face on the third servant. There they breathed in deep and let out a deafening cry.

"THE PRINCE IS GONE!!!!!"

Those words poured out of the mental training room and echoed through the temple, being quickly followed by shocked faces. The servants ran out the room and through the temple, tripping over themselves along the way. The quickly ran down the steps and through the village towards the palace. They ran frantically through the door and unto the great hall where they opened the doors with a heavy crash. The king and queen looked upon the servants, who were trying to catch their breath, with puzzled looks in their eyes.

"My servants," the king asked. "What's the meaning of this? Is their something wrong?"

"Sir," the first servant began, "It's.... terrible..."

"What's terrible?" the queen asked with fear in her eyes, "Where is my son?"

"You highness," the third servant began, still trying to catch his breath. "You son is missing."

"Missing!" the king exclaimed. "What do you mean missing?"

"Well," the second servant said, "when we entered into the room he was no where to be seen. He's gone!"

The same shocked face that once etched the faces of the servants are now being painted on the faces of the other servants like a painter completing his inspiring masterpiece. The whole room was in shock and voices echoed through the great hall.

"The prince is missing?"

"Where did he go?"

"I bet he's been kidnapped!"

"Or been abducted by an unknown force!"

The hall was in an uproar about their missing prince until the king gave the command for them to calm down.

"Order! I must have order in the great hall!" the king shouted. "You, bring me my elite guard, now!"

At the king's demand, the servants ran through the palace to look for the king's elite guards to get to the bottom of this strange disappearance.

(ELSEWHERE AT STATION SQUARE)

"Rouge? Rouge honey, time to wake up."

...

"Wake up honey. Time for you to go to school."

The morning came again and climbed into Rouge's bedroom in an attempt to wake her up. Rouge still stayed in her dreamland until her mother came in to gently wake her up.

"Hmm, you sleep harder than your father honey," Rouge's mother said as she gently gave her sleeping princess a kiss.

"Mommy, good morning." Rouge said as she rose from the bed and wiped the sand from her eyes.

"Good morning, Rouge darling. Now you need to get ready to go to school. I'll be back up here in a few minutes so get ready, ok?"

"Ok mommy," Rouge said as she arose from her bed. Rouge gave her mom a hug and went into the bathroom to get ready for school.

Across the way from Rouge's apartment, Knuckles also rose from his slumber. He stretched out and gave out a deep yawn.

"Man, I love sleeping outdoors," Knuckles said as he stretched out some more. His arose to the sounds of the busy city streets and the noise of people moving about, but the serene sound of the city was quickly deafened by a large growl. Knuckles jumped up in a fighting stance to find the source of the growling.

"Where are ya? Come out and fight!"

Knuckles looked around for the source, but there were none in sight. The sound came again from below and Knuckles looked down.

"Oh yea, that's me," Knuckles said as he held his stomach. "I need to find something to tame this beast inside my belly. Hmm..."

Knuckles looked over the ledge to find any source of food from down below, but to no avail. He then thought to himself and remember something.

"Hey, maybe Rouge has something good to eat. I'll just go pay her a visit."

As soon as Knuckles said that, he jumped off the ledge and glided towards Rouge's apartment.

"Honey, are you almost finished?" Rouge's father said.

"Yes, daddy, I'm almost finished," Rouge said back. Rouge was about to exit her room before she heard a knock on her window. She turned around and gave a cute smile when she saw who was at the window.

"Hi Knuckles," Rouge said waving.

"Hi Rouge," Knuckles answered. "Hey can you let me in?"

Rouge gave a little nod and opened the window. Knuckles stepped off the ledge and onto Rouge's room, where Rouge gave him a big hug.

"Wow Rouge," Knuckles said, "It's nice to meet you too."

"I'm just happy to see you again," Rouge said letting go. "So why did you want to see me this morning? This isn't the time for us to go on our little date."

"I know," Knuckles said, "but I'm kinda hungry and I wonder if you got anything to eat."

"Well of course we got something to eat," Rouge said, "I can get you whatever you want. My mommy's a good cook."

"That's great," Knuckles answered, licking his lips and rubbing his belly. "I can't wait."

Rouge gave a little smile and was about to exit her room yet again, until she heard another voice.

"Rouge honey, what's taking so long?" Rouge's mother asked.

"I'm just having a little trouble finding something," Rouge answered back.

"Well I'm coming up there to help you," Rouge's mother said.

A worried look went across Rouge's face. "Umm, that's ok mommy. I can find it."

"Well, I'm gonna have to help you 'cause you need to hurry up and eat before you're late for school," Rouge's mother said as she walked up the stairs towards her room.

Rouge's eyes widened as she ran towards Knuckles and grabbed him by the arms.

"Oh my, if mommy catches you in here, who knows what she'll do to you!"

"What can I do?" Knuckles said as he was being drugged to the closet.

"Here's what you do," Rouge said as she shoved Knuckles into her closet. "Just stay in there and don't move. I'll try to stall mommy and try to get her out of here."

"Alright Rouge," Knuckles said as he was stuffed inside the closet and was closed within.

Just when she closed the door, another door opened in Rouge's room to reveal her mother standing on the other side.

"Rouge," her mother asked, "is there something wrong?"

"Umm, yea. I can't find my...my...my backpack. Yea that's it. My backpack's missing," Rouge said.

"Your backpack? Hmm, well I have seen it."

"You have mommy?"

"Yes I have, and I put it in this closet for you. I'll get it."

'Oh no!' Rouge thought to herself. 'If she finds Knuckles in there, he's done for! I gotta think of something quick.'

Rouge's mother was just about to turn the closet door open until Rouge said something.

"Umm, mommy? I know where my backpack is, I mean to say that I lost my Cutie Doll."

"Is that what you mean honey?"

"Yes mommy," Rouge said as she nodded.

"Well ok honey. Wait, I just remembered that I left my little purse inside your backpack. I'll go in the closet and get it."

'Oh no! Knuckles!' Rouge thought as she closed her eyes.

Inside the closet, Knuckles was overhearing the conversation between Rouge and her mother. He moved back into the closet deeper as the closet door opened up revealing a tiny streak of light in the darkness.

'C'mon Knuckles, think!' he thought to himself. 'How can I get out of this mess?' Knuckles looked around and saw a doll with a goofy look on its face.

'I hope this works 'cause I don't have any other ideas,' Knuckles said as he sat lump and still with a goofy look on his face.

The mother opened up the close door to look for the backpack only noticing the strange object on the floor.

"Rouge honey," her mother began, "What's this?"

"Umm, that?" Rouge said as she opened her eyes to her mother pointing to the thing with the goofy looking face. "Umm, that's ... a doll somebody let me play with from school."

"A doll?" the mother said with a confused look on her face.

"Yes mommy, it's my doll," Rouge said as she drug Knuckles out of the closet. "See isn't it neat?"

Rouge's mother picked up the doll and looked Knuckles over.

"Hmm, it looks to big to be a doll of some kind. And I never seen this kind of doll anywhere in these stores."

"Umm, that's an import doll all the way from Japan," Rouge said.

"Really, an import," Rouge's mother said. "Hmm, it smells a little bit."

'You don't smell like a bed of roses neither...wait a minute...you do,' Knuckles thought to himself.

"And mommy you should see what cool things it can do," Rouge said.

"Really? Show me," her mother said as she handed Knuckles to Rouge.

"Rouge, what are you doing?" Knuckles said as he whispered into her ear without moving a muscle.

"Listen Knuckles," Rouge said whispering back, "Just play along and do what I say."

"See mommy, if you pull on his tail he says something," Rouge said as she began to pull on Knuckles' tail.

Knuckles had to play along as he endured the pain and said something out of his teeth.

"You're my very best friend."

Rouge pulls again on Knuckles' tail, and Knuckles had no choice but to comply.

"Let's play together sometime."

Another pull.

"I love you, for ever and ever."

"See mommy, ain't he the sweetest dolly," Rouge said as she gave Knuckles a crushing hug and a little kiss on the cheek.

"Hmm, the Japanese are very ingenious with their toys. Alright Rouge, put him down and let's go eat."

"Alright mommy," Rouge said as he put Knuckles down.

As Rouge's mother walked down the stairs and out of sight, Rouge gave out a sigh of relief as she helped Knuckles up off the floor.

"Well that was close," Rouge said.

"Yea, that was close," Knuckles said, "That was some quick thinking."

"Thanks Knuckles," Rouge said with a smile. "I'll go get you some food, you stay up here."

"Alright," Knuckles answered as he sat down and waited for his meal.

Rouge walked downstairs to the dining table where her father and mother were waiting.

"I'm so hungry this morning mommy," Rouge said.

"Well take as much as you want dear, there's plenty," Rouge's mother said.

Rouge then got a plate and placed big portions of her breakfast on it. Both of Rouge's parents looked at her.

"Well I guess you're very hungry this morning ain't ya?" Rouge's father said.

"Yes sir I am," Rouge said getting some more food. "Umm, is it ok if I can eat this in my room?"

"I don't know honey. Will you make a mess?" Rouge's mother asked.

"No mommy, I won't."

"Well, alright Rouge. Just promise me you won't make a mess," Rouge's father said.

"Alright. Thanks," Rouge said as she took the plate up to her room. As soon as she entered in the door, Knuckles' stomach roared with excitement.

"Here you go Knuckles," Rouge said as she put the plate in front of him.

"Wow this looks great, but aren't you gonna eat Rouge?" Knuckles asked.

"Yea I'll just get a little off you plate," Rouge said as she got a slice of toast and a sausage. "There ya go, Knuckles. You can eat now."

As soon as she said that, Knuckles got right into it and began eating. He ate everything on that plate and didn't even leave any traces behind that there was food on that plate. Rouge looked onto Knuckles with a little smile on her face as she ate her food. After that big meal, Knuckles laid back and relaxed.

"Wow you're right, that food your mom made is good," Knuckles said.

"Yep, she's the best. You never had anything cooked so good?" Rouge asked.

"Well usually my mom doesn't cook since there would be caterers doing all of the cooking," Knuckles answered.

"Wow, that's neat," Rouge said as she finished off her little breakfast. "I didn't know that you had caterers cooking for you."

"Well yea, since you..."

Before Knuckles finished his sentence Rouge's mother yelled out to her child.

"Rouge, the bus will be here in 5 minutes! You gotta go!"

"Ok momma!" Rouge said as she grabbed the plate and headed towards the door.

"Hey I'll see you later Knuckles, I gotta go to school," Rouge said looking back.

Knuckles got up off the floor and smiled.

"Ok Rouge I'll see you later. Wait a second."

"What is it Knuckles?" Rouge answered as she was about to exit.

"Umm, why did you kiss me when your mom was in the room?" Knuckles asked.

"Well for one thing, I had to show mom that you're nothing but a toy. And the second thing..."

"What second thing?" Knuckles asked.

"Well the second thing is," Rouge said blushing, "Well, that you're kinda cute and I couldn't help it."

She gave a little wink and made Knuckles blush a bit. She waved at him before heading downstairs.

"I'll see you tonight Knuckles."

"Yea, I'll see you later too, Rouge."

As Rouge disappeared down the stairwell, Knuckles then went to the window and jumped out into the open air.

From Moegedow:

Well damn, I know that you've been waiting a long time for that damn chapter. There was a good reason why this was late and that reason is summed up in two words, and no it's not "I'm lazy", "It's college", or its "You're a lazy bastard!" (Wait that's four words) Well it's because of a "computer crash". Yea I was just about to update a long while back until my computer crashed. It took me a hell of a long time to recover the lost data and to get another computer. I finally got this story finished and I promise that I'll get back to finishing this fic. I won't leave any of ya'll hanging anymore. Chapter 9 will be done and presented to ya'll so stay posted. If you want to chat with me, cuss me out, or something of the like you can reach me by instant messaging. My AIM is bigmoew1205 and my Yahoo IM is bigmoew03. Well I'll be seeing you again, so peace.

Moegedow


End file.
